


Minor Inconveniences

by Moonscar



Series: We Found A Way [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angels, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Vampire!Virgil, Vampires, angel!roman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 09:05:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19195813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonscar/pseuds/Moonscar
Summary: "Oh come on! That was 250 years ago! Are you never gonna let me live it down?" Virgil protested, a cute pout making it's way to his lips as he adjusted his grip on the umbrella so it hid him from the scorching sun as they exited the alleyway."Give it another century or so, and maybe you'll hear the end of it" Roman challenged





	Minor Inconveniences

Roman let out a gentle sigh as he looked around the busy main street, mind wandering to a different headspace as he gazed at the different people walking around, sensing the auras surrounding them all. Some would find it overwhelming, but with how long Roman had been wandering on earth, he'd grown accustomed to it.

He chanced a glance at his partner, Virgil, standing next to him, clutching the handle of their purple umbrella tightly as they walked, eyes set on someone further off. He cocked a brow at that and glanced toward a woman holding the Bible, and he felt a swell of warmth at that as she blessed the people who asked for it, even blessing their water. That warmth was instantly squashed down by immediate panic though as the realization hit him. He quickly glanced at his lover, panic in his eyes

"Oh knick knacks-" Roman suddenly uttered and grabbed onto Virgil's wrist, who yanked said limb back towards them.

"Roman- It's fine, really. How many times do I have to say this? I'm no demon. It's just a bit uncomfortable..." Virgil trailed off, and despite his words, he stepped further away from where the woman stood on the sidewalk as they inched closer. Roman let out a dramatic sigh and grabbed onto his partner's wrist once more, leading them down an alley to get away from the woman, ignoring Virgil's protest. 

"Yeah well, it seems like a lot of things make you  _uncomfortable"_ Roman said, emphasizing the word to show he hadn't really believed it "Like when you had an allergic reaction to some garlic, something you had ignored on telling me was even a problem-" Roman went to rant on, only to be cut by Virgil once more.

"Oh come on! That was 250 years ago! Are you never gonna let me live it down?" Virgil protested, a cute pout making it's way to his lips as he adjusted his grip on the umbrella so it hid him from the scorching sun as they exited the alleyway.

"Give it another century or so, and maybe you'll hear the end of it" Roman challenged, which only got an annoyed huff out of Virgil.

"That's not the point anyways- It's just minor inconveniences. Nothing like they say today. I don't turn to god damn ash the moment I'm exposed to the sun. I just sunburn in like, 10 minutes of its exposure!" Virgil tried once again, ignoring Romans wince when he used gods name. They've had this debate over a hundred times over their centuries of knowing each other, and yet they never seemed to come to a compromise. While Virgil claimed he could handle all of the things that simply 'inconvenienced' him, Roman claimed that it was no reason to neglect the fact he should avoid such things, even if such things were holy. 

Roman still thanked all his lucky stars that Virgil wasn't a demon, because then they'd really meet some challenges with the Council.

He would still do it though, even if it meant losing his angel wings. 

Virgil was worth it.

They were lucky it hadn't gotten to that though. 

"Whatever, I still insist you wear sunscreen. They have that now! You can just smother a good ten layers of that on and your good for two hours!" Roman said, finally releasing the vampire's wrist and waving it for emphasis. Virgil let out another annoyed huff.

"I feel disgusting when I put it on" Virgil grumbled out.

"Even more disgusting than when all your skin is shedding because you refused to put it on?" Roman countered easily.

"Yes! Even more disgusting than that! I feel like an oily rat and it smells fucking disgusting" Virgil said, nose crinkling at the mere thought of it.

"Say that to all the dead skin I still find floating around our apartment" Roman said, snarling at his lover who simply glared back at him, but Roman could see the smile he was trying to fight back.

"I'll make sure to do just that next time I find my dead skin floating around" Virgil replied sarcastically. Roman shook his head in disbelief at his partner's antics and tilted his head away once more, realizing their apartment wasn't too far off. 

"It was a mistake inviting you to help me with errands" Roman finally stated, although his tone implied that he was only joking.

"Well, you were the one that begged for me to join you, even though I insisted that I wouldn't be much help considering these are all angel deeds" Virgil countered, rolling his eyes.

"You help with moral support" Roman said with a shrug, leaning forward to grab at the front door of their apartment building and pulling  it open, gesturing dramatically towards the inside. "Your Highness" He said, tilting his head down in an exaggerated bow. Virgil rolled his eyes and smirked, deciding to play along.

"Your Majesty" He said, doing a lazy curtsy before closing his umbrella with one fell swoop and entering the air-conditioned building. Roman smiled at his back and shook his head, a gentle smile forming on his lips as he followed after his lover.

How did he ever get so lucky?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really not that proud of this but it's my first true attempt at writing in months-


End file.
